kaijucombatfandomcom-20200214-history
Iguanatron
Name: Iguanatron (codename: EX-4000) Gender: Classified as Male Weight: 77,000 Metric tons Height: 73.5 meters Species: Robot-Dino Faction: GDF Philosophy: Good Gains Energy from: Electricity, batteries, fossils, and he'll slowly gain more and more energy if he's angered. Combat: Hes pretty good on both ranged and melee. He has almost equal moves for each. Signature moves: Quick shock: He jabs his opponent with his 5 claws, shocking them for a second, taking their energy. Mega Missile: His body opens up, shooting a giant missile at the opponent. Pin down: This is one of his grapple moves, he grabs the opponent, then throws them down and stabs them with his saber. (He doesn't stab the heart so it isn't an OP KO move.) Melee Attacks: He either slashes his opponents with his saber, or swipes them with his claws. There's also another grapple move he has. He throws the enemy in the air with his claw hand, then he hits them up with his saber, and last, he shoots a quick laser at them. Ranged Attacks: He shoots lasers out of his eyes, and he will probably have a move similar to MechaGodzilla 2's missiles in GDAMM. Look: (There's a picture but it has some mistakes) Some things I forgot to put on my picture is that, he's silver and has some green and his eyes are red. He has 5 fingers on his claw hand instead of three, and his saber is green. Weaknesses: Lack of electricity, and staying in lava for a long time. Origin: After Kiryu's death in Tokyo bay on Godzilla Tokyo SOS, the GDF needed a new robot, that was strong, could survive water, and not rebel on them. Scientists sent them full fossils of 3 different dinosaurs. An Iguanadon, a T-rex, and a Triceratops. From getting those fossils, they found a way to inject the DNA into a powerful core, that would help the robot function correctly. They used the T-rex DNA to give the robot a ton of power. They didn't want Godzilla DNA because the robot would rebel. The Iguanadon DNA was for making the monster calm and not make it rebel because iguanadons are herbivores. The triceratops DNA made it so the robot was fast. So people weren't scared of the robot, the GDF made it's design based off an igunadon to make it less scary. Due to that design, they give it the name, Iguanatron. Later, they did a test run with the robot in area 51. During this test run, they made Iguanatron fight a prototype named Y-786 that they made earlier, which was a bug Kaiju. This kaiju used Mothra and other famous kaiju DNA. Once the fight began, Y-786 dodged all of Iguanatron's moves. That dodging made Iguanatron's circuits go haywire. Energy built up inside of Iguanatron, and kept trying to hit him but it did nothing. Then, Iguanatron's beam kicked in and blasted Y-786. Then, he constantly stabbed the prototype with his saber and then he shocked Y-786. Then from the T-rex DNA......... he ate half of the robots body... Last, the prototype blasted back, and attempted to rage on Iguanatron. Iguanatron dodged it then ate the rest of the prototype. Some of the parts on Y-786 were familiar.... it had Kiryu's cannons, which the GDF managed to recover. After eating the robot, he now had a cannon mode and the cannons also contained a little bit of Godzilla DNA. After the fight was over, Iguanatron was still fierce and angry. He made a giant roar and left, he was never to be seen again. We don't know if he fights for good or evil. Category:Neutral Kaiju Category:Fan Made Monsters Category:Good Kaiju Category:Monster